


New Years Day

by grifterandthief



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, I wrote it yesterday but needed to let it sit before posting, This really isnt even super new yearsy, but I wanted to get something up, eurydice thinking about how much she loves him, it's just fluffy, it's just them dancing in a bar, nothing new, or like...an au where they made it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifterandthief/pseuds/grifterandthief
Summary: Not really New Years, but Orpheus and Eurydice just dancing in the bar one morning, enjoying life and enjoying the love they have with each other.Au where they had made it and are reflecting on their little life together.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	New Years Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passionslipsaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslipsaway/gifts).



“I just don’t get it.” Her voice is reminiscent of crunching fall leaves underneath boots, the way it rasps as a result of the night before. She runs the damp cloth over the bar, wiping away the sticky, sugary rings left from glasses only hours before. She’s grabbing glasses that had been left, stacking them purposefully in the sink. “It’d make more sense to celebrate when Persephone was up..celebrate surviving another winter at least.”

“That’s kind of the point of doing it now, isn’t it” Orpheus responds from where he stands near the stage, flipping chairs onto tables to ease their eventual clean up of the floor. He makes a mental note to rearrange the tables before tonight, before opening the bar and giving another show, from where they were pushed aside to form a make-shift dance floor the night before. He notes the crunch of crumbs under his shoes as he speaks. “Making it through a half a winter, halfway to spring…” 

He crosses to her, half to grab a broom from the stockroom behind her so that he could tend to the dirt and glitter covered floor, and half so he can kiss her temple as he walks by. “I’ve learned better than to take a season with you for granted, love.” 

As he crosses by, Eurydice leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder briefly as he passes her, eyes slipping shut as he kisses her head. “The middle of a winter though? Doesn’t seem like the time to celebrate..Not really a time for wasting things.” No. Winters her entire short life had been nothing but cruel. There was never enough food, enough firewood. Never enough layers to keep the tips of her fingers from feeling disposable. Even now, where they get by with enough, there is not an extra to splurge on. 

Orpheus pauses, as he can see his wife lost in her thoughts, and rather than continuing to the stockroom, he simply wraps his arms around her, holding her against him. It isn't long before her hands come to rest on his arm, swaying lightly behind the bar. “It’s never a waste to enjoy our life. We deserve to enjoy life.  _ You  _ deserve to celebrate life” 

Orpheus spins her around in his arms, so that they are facing each other, chest pressed against chest. He brushes some hair off of her face, tucking it behind her ear, before a goofy, gentle smile spreads across his face as the idea strikes him “Dance with me?”

Eurydice laughs as he spins her, arms wrapping around his shoulder like they are pieces of a puzzle falling into place together. “There’s no music” As if music had ever been lacking in their lives, in their home. 

“Doesn’t matter. I want to dance with my wife.” Orpheus teases her, hands wrapping around her waist as he sways with her just a little. He hums to her, hums a song she’d heard a hundred times and would hear a million more without ever tiring of it. A song that saved not only the world, but saved Eurydice herself. 

Eurydice leans her head against his chest, able to feel the way his humming reverberated through his body and into hers. Her eyes are shut as he twirls her around, his hands drawing shapes on the small of her back. “I suppose you aren’t wrong.. We deserve to celebrate our life don’t we? Really, shouldn’t we just celebrate you? Most of us wouldn’t be here, surviving, in the winter if it hadn’t been for you.” It is unsaid that she most directly would not be here if it had not been for Orpheus. 

“I wouldn’t have gone to the underworld if it hadn’t been for you, ‘Rydice. If I didn’t have you..” It goes without speaking, as he kisses the top of her head, that the world would still be experiencing the biting cold winters and the summers so dry crops could not grow, if Orpheus had not gone to bring his wife home to him. 

Neither wanted to acknowledge what would have happened, had he not succeeded. If he had not collapsed on the group once he reached the top, greeted from his exhaustion by her arms around him, when she fell into his lap with tears in her eyes. When they cried in the spring rain, laying together on the wet earth, thanking the universe for each other. 

_ Together. They had made it out together. _

And here they were. Dancing in a bar, disregarding the crumbs on the floor or sticky drink rings on tables. Eurydice wouldn't have dared to dream for it, not before Orpheus. Winter was still not easy, but it was not unkind. Money was tight, but it was not absent. Food was not plentiful, but it was not scarce either. There was no house with their name on it, but there was a home, a home in the style of an apartment above a bar and each other’s arms. They had a bed of dozens of patched blankets. A window that may be drafty, but they could see the stars through it. They had a home. They had work. They had each other. And maybe, Eurydice decided, that would be enough. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @passionslipsaway after months of promising. They do so much for me and write me so much I just wanted to return the favor with this little half of a fic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading y'all <3


End file.
